Secrets Revealed
by icelily-love
Summary: seifer and zell talk online. they find out more then they cared to and learn some things....


**Outline**: Zell and Seifer chat online on messenger one day and find out they have more in common then what they thought.  
  
_(Zell is Angel in Disguise and Seifer is Bloody Valentine)  
_  
**Angel in Disguise**: Do you wanna talk?  
  
**Bloody Valentine**: Sure who is this?  
  
**Angel in Disguise**: who is this first?  
  
**Bloody Valentine**: Seifer from Dollet formally from Balamb Garden. U?  
  
**Angel in Disguise**: Holly shit! Seif, it's Zell. What are you doing on here?  
  
**Bloody Valentine**: I was bored so I got on to this chat. How are things? I haven't heard from you in a long time.  
  
**Angel in Disguise**: You would be able to talk to me if you didn't leave Garden like you did. You just disappeared. What happened?  
  
**Bloody Valentine**: I had a slight disagreement with Rinoa the slut! I miss everybody, though. Everybody but her.  
  
**Angel in Disguise**: Everybody misses you! Especially me! blushes  
  
**Bloody Valentine**: _Really_?! You better not be yankin' my chain, Zell! Oh Raijin and Fuijin say hi.  
  
**Angel in Disguise**: Why would I do that? sigh I'm telling you the truth. I do miss you. Not when you were tormenting me but I do miss you. Tell Raijin and Fuijin that I said hi back.  
  
**Bloody Valentine**: I told them. I don't know maybe cuz I tormented you for so long…  
  
**Angel in Disguise**: Why did you torment me? What did I ever do to you??  
  
**Bloody Valentine**: You made me fall in love with you. blushes scarlet Sorry I didn't mean to say that.  
  
**Angel in Disguise**: Yes you did. You should have told me that in the beginning because I've always loved you. Ever since when we were living with Matron. kotc  
  
**Bloody Valentine**: You're shitting me right?!  
  
**Angel in Disguise**: Not at all. You really need to calm down and trust people for a change.  
  
**Bloody Valentine**: I am calm. I don't trust people. Not after the war. Prolly never again. Then again they prolly wouldn't trust me either. So I guess in the end it wouldn't matter.  
  
**Angel in Disguise**: If it matters…I trust you.  
  
**Bloody Valentine**: It matters more than you realize, Zelly.  
  
**Angel in Disguise**: Please don't call me 'Zelly'.  
  
**Bloody Valentine**: Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything. Hey do you want to meet up somewhere?  
  
**Angel in Disguise**: It's alright. Yeah sure, Seif. Where do you want to meet at?  
  
**Bloody Valentine**: I can be in Balamb in about an half hour if that's ok with you?  
  
**Angel in Disguise**: That's fine. I can't wait to see you. How about at my ma's house. We can then talk in my room?  
  
**Bloody Valentine**: a half hour then…oh and Zell?  
  
**Angel in Disguise**: yeah?  
  
**Bloody Valentine**: I can't wait to see you too!!  
  
**Angel in Disguise**: See you then….  
  
_(Zell signs off)  
  
(Seifer signs off)_  
  
'Hyne I can't wait to see Seif. It's been too long.' Zell thought to himself. He went out of the computer room and into the kitchenette to get something to drink. Zell opened the frig and grabbed a Sobe Adrenaline opened it and went to his room to find something nice to wear.  
  
Zell found a nice black and shale colored sleeveless knitted turtleneck sweater in his closet. He dug a little further in his closet and found some rather loose black jeans that had a lot of zippers on for supposedly pockets. Selphie had gotten them for him last year for Christmas. He chuckled to himself. Leave it to Selph to get him something totally ridiculous but it worked for him today. It went well with what he was already wearing.  
  
Fixing his hair was the biggest challenge in the world. He didn't know if he should wear it up or down. Styled or non-styled. Choices, choices, choices. 'Why am I worrying so much about how I dress or how my hair is. It's just Seifer. No big deal.' But deep down in Zell's soul he knew it was a big deal. He's always known that he loved Seifer. It was just hard for him to even think about it when Seifer was tormenting him so much, but at night when he was all alone and could think…he knew he loved Seif.  
  
He decided to let it go natural. It wouldn't be such a pain then and it wouldn't take up so much time. He had to get to his ma's house before Seifer so that he could explain things to his ma.  
  
As he was walking out the door of his dorm he grabbed a pain of blue tinted, silver rimmed sunglasses. They just added to the image he was trying to get to work for him. He thought that it did.  
  
Zell walked out of the door and bumped into Selphie.  
  
"WOW, Zell! You look hot. Why are you all dressed up?" Selphie asked with a shocked look on her face.  
  
"Thanks and I have a date Selph."  
  
"Who's the lucky man?" Zell didn't know how she would react if she knew that he was having a date with Seifer. Well a sorta date. She was the first one to find out that he was gay and it was rather awkward telling her because she had a crush on him.  
  
"Somebody. If it works out then I'll tell you later tonight or tomorrow. Depending on how good it goes. I have to go though or I'm going to be late."  
  
"Oh ok. See ya later then." She walked off.  
  
He walked off in the opposite direction to exit the garden. He ran all the way to his Ma's house. He got there just in time to see black on black. Black everything. He was just in time to see Seifer.  
  
"Hey, Seif!" Zell shouted at the man.  
  
"Hi, Zell. Do you wanna go eat somewhere?"  
  
"Yeah sure." And they were off to find somewhere to eat. 


End file.
